


Free Fallin'

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF
Genre: But I'm sure they were so into each other, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Tom Cruise always ready to take the fall in every movie, but he never prepared himself to fall in love with his co-star.





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethanhuwunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanhuwunt/gifts).



> inspired by Shawn Mendes' Fallin' All In You

_**Sunrise with you on my chest** _  
_**No blinds in the place where I live** _  
_**'Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night** _  
_**Still, we're changing our minds here** _  
_**Be my summer in the winter day, love** _  
_**I can't see one thing wrong between the both of us** _

Tom felt the sun hit his face, he sighed and buried his face on his pillow. He really didn't feel like to wake up early today.  
But then he frowned as he heard a groan above him. He snapped his eyes open and looked up at the sound.  
He chuckled at himself as he remembered that his pillow is actually the chest of the man who he had been spending his time with; Henry Cavill.  
It was supposed to be a one-time thing, their first meeting for his Man from U.N.C.L.E's role. He didn't even dare to think if they would see each other again after he found out he didn't get the role.  
But well, he liked the comforting feeling he got when Henry's around him.  
It was nice to feel a little warm after years of waking up alone in the cold bed.  
He can't see any wrong thing when they spent their times together.  
He just had to enjoy the moments while it lasted.

 _**Flash forward a couple years** _  
_**Grown up in the place that we live** _  
_**Make love, then we fight** _  
_**Laugh 'cause it was only ever meant to be for one night** _  
_**I guess we can't control** _  
_**What's just not up to us** _  
_**Be mine, anytime** _

Henry curled his lips to hide his smile as he cornered Tom in the bathroom cubicle.  
He would've done this a couple years ago if only Tom was casted in U.N.C.L.E.  
And it would've been hard for him to control his nerves. He's getting better at it now; self control.  
But he still can't control the sparks in his heart everytime Tom brushed his hands or patted him in the back with that bright smile on his blushing face.

 _**Oh, you know I've been alone for quite awhile, haven't I?** _  
_**I thought I knew it all** _  
_**Found love then I was wrong** _  
_**More times than enough** _

Sometimes Henry noticed Tom staring into space or sighs at himself.  
He would say "I'm fine" before Henry even asked about it  
But he knew what's running in the older man's mind; _fear of failure_.  
He knew how it felt like to fail in a relationship, to hurt or get hurt.  
That's why he chose to not ask about it and pulled his lover into his arms instead, telling him that everything will be okay.

 _**Everytime I see you, baby, I get lost** _  
_**If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up** _  
_**Every night I'm with you, I fall more in love** _  
_**Now I'm laying by your side** _  
_**Everything feels right** _

Tom can't help but smile as Henry said he saved Tom's day when he gave him a hug in the morning, knowing he received those hugs as he woke up in their shared bed.  
He stared at the sleeping Henry besides him, he can't help but sighed as he snuggled closer to him.  
He ran his fingers through the younger man's soft curls very gently, trying to convince himself that this moment is real.  
Even if he's dreaming, he wished he wouldn't have to wake up, he just wanted to feel this calm, peaceful feeling washed over him.

 _**I'm thinking, baby, you are bringing out the different kind of me** _  
_**There's no safety net that's underneath** _  
_**I'm free fallin' all in** _  
_**You, fell for men who weren't how they appear** _  
_**Trapped up on a tightrope now we're here** _  
_**We're free fallin' all in** _

Falling in love with Henry reminded Tom of the time he did the HALO jump and it always made his cheeks reddened.  
He knows there's no safety net, but the more he falls, the more he feels safe, happy, and loved.  
He never thought he'd fit in Henry's ideal type, remembering how the media portrayed himself and how Henry described his 'type' of lover in the interviews.  
But well, he knows Henry's mature enough to not believe everything in the news. That's why they fell for each other in the first place.  
And they're still falling into each other's love.

**Author's Note:**

> They were so gay throughout the whole movie, interviews, and press tours but nobody pointed it out, yet. So I gotta do it myself.
> 
> Oh, and I also made an account dedicated to them on Instagram. Go follow cruisxncxvill for your daily dose of the gayness™


End file.
